The use of acoustic attenuation panels in aircraft engine nacelles to reduce noise emissions from turbojet engines is known from the prior art.
These acoustic attenuation panels generally have a sandwich structure comprising a structuring skin, a cellular honeycomb-type structure, and a resistive layer generally formed by a perforated skin.
The realization of these acoustic attenuation panels is costly in particular due to the presence of the cellular structure, and of the need to fasten said cellular structure on the structuring and perforated skins.